Temporal Beginnings
by Genesis
Summary: Join the crew of the Nemesis. As they fight against time and destiny to prevent the Federation from crumbling into oblivion.


All work's copyrighted by author ~ Kenneth Carter

ST: TNG, DS9, Voyager and associated characters

are all Copyrighted by there respective owners

weather it is Paramount/Viacom or someone else.

This site made for fun not profit

I am a fan not a number!

  
  


# 

* * *

Temporal Beginnings  

* * *

Earth, Salt Lake City, Utah   
December 25, 2375   
  

Alexander was hurrying to his parents home, So he could spend the rest of his leave with his family. "Six days from now I leave onboard the Venture Star to go study the Auberon Nebula for three forsaken years", Alex thought to himself. He had wanted to be assigned to one of the new Akira class starships in the fleet. He so much wanted to face down the Dominion and test his metal. But, Starfleet command had different ideas on what to do with him. The Venture Star was a Oberth Class refit science vessel. It seems that the captain of the vessel pulled some strings and had Alexander assigned to his ship as his tactical officer. 

Alex had finally reached the house of his parents, as he approached the front gate of the small pathway that lead him to his family's front door. As he walked the small beaten path to the porch his thoughts wandered back to a couple days before. 

Alexander was sitting in Admiral Schuman's outer office with a Federation banner on the north wall. There was also various species of plant life potted in small to large pots with a abundant display of color.  Alexander was pondering, "what have I done to get an admirals attention". As he sat patiently on a plush forest green coach waiting for the secretary to tell him that it was some misunderstanding and he could start his leave early, He always hated meeting with higher ups that he knew nothing about. Several minutes later, a tall blonde blue eyed and very attractive commander in a command uniform walked up to Alex and told him that the admiral will see him now. She then pointed to some doors behind her and then took her seat at her desk. Alex stood up and then walked into the Admirals office and came to attention. 

"As you were, and take a seat," with a devilish smile about his face, Alex promptly obeyed. "I bet you are wondering why you are here," haphazardly fumbling through a stack of padds on his desk searching for a specific one. Alex only had time to nod his head before the admiral interrupted him. " Here we are, your new orders", the Admiral then gave Alex a padd telling him about his new assignment. The USS Venture Star an Oberth Class refit. Alex was not happy, but he did not let the admiral know that. He looked at the duration of the mission three years he thought I am not going to like this. 

    Alexander's father answered the door before he could even knock. The expression on his face was of a father not seeing his boy in a long time. Greeted his father with a bear hug. "Father," Alex mentioned, "I am visiting for the next 6 days before I have to ship out on my new assignment." 

    With sigh his father nodded in recognition and said, " with the time we do have with you we look forward to it". "Son, we have missed you dearly with this war with the Dominion and all, Merry Christmas son and come in it's cold out side warm yourself by the fire."  The Next 6 days were pretty much uneventful for practical purpose's it was just spent quality time with family. It went by really fast and the time to report to the Venture Star was at hand. Alex said his farewells to his family and departed to the nearest space port for transportation to Space Station McKinley. 

******

Auberon Nebula   
One Year Later 

_Captains log stardate_ _50368.5:_

> _Today we found a developing solar system which was not on are current star charts. Stellar Cartography was through a party in leu of this event. This is the first time that department will actually earn there pay for the month......_

The decks seem to shudder sending books and anything else not tied down crashing to the floor. Moments later the red alert kaxons begin whaling.  Captain Regori's comm badge beeped and it was his first officer   
 "captain to the bridge!!". Captain Regori arrives on the bridge seconds latter calling for a report.  His tactical officer Lt.Cmd Alexander Carter yells, "Three Jem'Hadar attack craft off are port bow, shields at 65% percent and holding." 

"Return Fire!" the captain yells. Two phaser beams lance out from the Venture Star and strike at one attack craft disabling it weapons system. The captain then asks that a distress call be sent. The ensign manning communications responds, 

 "the Jem'Hadar are jamming all communication frequencies." 

 "I need options , yesterday people!", the captain yells. His first officer Cmd. Williams turns to his terminal he is using and looks up in horror. 

 "Captain one of the attack craft is on a direct course for one of our nacelle pylons!" 

"Evasive maneuvers!" , the captain calls out. As his ship starts to respond to the helmsman. 

Cmd. Williams calls out, "To late, brace for impact!!" The entire ship shudders violently.  A support beam falls onto the captain collapsing his skull and neck as it falls to the floor. Various terminals go out on the bridge in a shower of exploding sparks. The commander is caught in the middle of this explosion and is burnt beyond recognition. The lights are flickering for a moment before reserve power is successfully turned on by engineering. Lt.Cmd Carter takes his position at tactical and he reads out, 

 "proton torpedo launcher online, phasers at 45%, life support at 70%." Alex looks up to see if the captain got his report but is greeted with sight and sudden realization that his captain would not be responding anytime soon. "Activate Emergency Medical Hologram", Alex yells. 

 "Please state the nature of the medical emergency", the aspiration calls out with no regret.   
    
"The captain is done and needs medical assistance" Alex replies. The EMH gets right to work helping the injured bridge crew. He however finds that it is to late for the captain and first officer. 

 "Engineering to bridge" is the next thing Alex heard. 

 "Bridge here" 

  "The warp core is going critical!!!" 

 "How much time do we have?" Alex Inquired. 

 "Two minutes max." engineering responded. 

 "Is the emergency ejection circuits still operational?" 

 "Yes, they are responding sir." 

 "Engineering, are the impulse engines still online?" 

 "Functioning at 65% sir." 

 "Helm lay in a intercept course for closest attack craft. And then turn our belly to them!" 

"Course set!" , replied the helmsman. 

 "Engage!" 

 "Helm, what is the ETA to that position?" 

 "ETA is 1 minute and 25 seconds." 

 "Helm as soon as we eject the core set course for the remaining ship at maximum available speed." 

 "Aye Sir!"   
    
The Venture Star approached it's target at a alarming rate. The matter/anti-matter reaction chamber slips from it moorings as it is forcefully removed from the ship and is hurtled end over end towards it target. The core impacts on the attack crafts shields and goes critical rendering the craft to nothing more than space dust.   
The shock wave catches the Venture star in it's crest pushing it closer to it's viscous prey. And at point blank range the ship let's go of fourteen maximum yield proton torpedo's armed each with a anti-matter warhead careening towards there destination collapsing the attack crafts shields then atomizing the hull of ship until the craft buckles under the pressure of there own power systems going critical. The venture star is left in deep space without a way home or a means of sending a distress call. 

Auberon Nebula 

_Captains Log supplemental Stardate 50698.8:_

> _Today at 1100 hours, we were attacked by three Jem'Hadar attack craft. They came out of nowhere, I am on the assumption that these ships were equipped with there own cloaking device's. That would explain why they could get so far into federation space. Besides that we lost Captain Regori and Commander Williams today. The crew suffered twenty five more casualties of those twenty five, six crewman are un-accounted for. Lt. Cardigan reports that we lost one warp nacelle and this caused a plasma feedback loop which destabilized are warp core. Resulting in us having to eject the core before it could breach. We have also lost long range communications the whole system would have to be replaced including the transmitting array so we have to make do till something comes within one light year. We have set a course for the Aegean system which named, in honor, after ensign Aegean who discovered the system earlier today. Since long range scanners are off-line, I am hoping that there is a planet in that system that has a breathable atmosphere that we can use until help arrives. Our Estimated time of arrival is ninety five days at our best speed._

Earth, Space Station McKinley   
Star Date 500769.1 

    A pillar of raw energy forms and then twist's into coherent tetraeon vortex, and then a time traveler steps into the office of one Admiral Schuman. Admiral Schuman spins around in his desk chair and presents the vorta with a inquiry.   
 "How fair our plans my servant?" 

 "The USS Venture Star has been damaged beyond repair and will not be heard from alive, my master." 

 "Good inform Dominion Temporal Command that they have succeeded in helping the founders bring order to the alpha quadrant, leave me vorta I need my rest."   
The Vorta disappears into the vortex that he came from and shortly there after the vortex departs at the same time it arrived. The Admiral asks the computer to place a security lockout on his quarters for the next 10 hours and walks over to a basin and pours himself into it resembling a meta phasic primordial goo.   
  

Aegean system   
40 years later 

_Admirals log Star date 600038.2:_

> _Today we have received an auto-mated distress call from system a46 in the Auberon Nebula. If it was not for this distress call my task force would have continued on without even noticing this binary star system. preliminary long range scans show one extremely damaged Oberth Class starship. we plan on salvaging this ship for some spare parts. the star system does also appear to be extremely rich with resources in the asteroid field  surrounding the outer rim of the system. This may also be a very ideal system to establish a new base and construction yard. for two reasons. we didn't know it existed. and since we have found a way to hunt down changelings. the Dominion does not know it exists either.  End Log......_

 "Admiral Clayton?" a disembodied voice came over the comm system.   
    
"Clayton here." 

 "We have arrived at the source of the transmission." 

 "Very well, I'm on my way." We can finally figure out who that ship belonged to, he thought. On the bridge of the USS Remington, Commander Jason McGregor was contemplating this find. Could this be the Venture Star, his mother had told him so much about. His Uncle disappeared over 40 years ago on a mission to explore this very same Nebula that they were in. Commander McGregor's mood was disturbed when the tactical officer reported.   
    
"Commander, the transponder id reports that this ship is the Venture Star, classified as missing in action 35 years ago."   
    
"Any life signs?" Jason asked with a hint of emotion that some slim chance that his uncle was still alive. He hated the Dominion with a passion they took everything which he had held dear from him. More importantly they took his family away from him. The day that he heard that his family had been murdered, he had one thing on his mind, revenge. But, he had a strong yearning to be with family biological family. when the tactical officer reported in all hopes were lost. 

 "Negative, no life signs found." 

 "Well then any suggestions on what happened to her." 

 "Initial scans show that the subspace communication array is non-existent, one warp nacelle is missing, and there are hull breaches on decks 10 through 13" Lt. Kramer adjusts his scanning parameters a little and continues with his analysis of the remains of the Venture Star, " there is no active power source detected sir, she is a dead ship." At the back of the bridge the doors to the turbolift swushs open admitting Admiral Clayton to the bridge. 

 "Admiral on the bridge!" shouted a ensign Wildeman, everyone in the room came to attention. 

 "As you were," replied the Admiral. "Commander report, what have we found?" 

 "Sir, the remains of the Venture Star ,mostly intact, except there is no registering power sources." 

 "Send a engineering and investigative away teams over there. I want to know two things. One the reason the Venture Star is in that condition, and two what can we salvage from here?"   
Commander McGregor responded with, "Lt.Cmd. Kruchex and Lt. Burelle your with me." he then motioned that his communicator to activate the comm system. "Engineering?"   
    
"LaGrange here." 

 "I need a engineering team with environment suits and enough equip to restore auxiliary power back to the Venture Star, report to transporter room three." 

 "were on our way". with that the comm channel was closed. Cmd. McGregor and Lt. Cmd. Kruchex , who is the only functional descendant of Cmd. Data, and the science officer Lt. Burelle made there way to transporter room 3.   
 Several hours later, Admiral Clayton is in his ready room admiring the model of the USS Remington. This is a big ship, he thought. She is a Toronto class refit to accommodate Starfleet's Temporal Command division.   
    
"Computer, Begin log recording."   
    
_Admirals Log Stardate 600038.7_

> _We have found the remains of the USS Venture Star today. I am waiting for the results from the away teams to determine are next step. I was told about an hour ago that auxiliary power was restored to her and she lit up like a Christmas tree. Life support was also restored. For a battered ship I am told by the engineering team that the modifications and repair jobs done were among the best innovations and quality with out having the benefit of a star base. taking this into account I started to check the crew roster of the USS Venture Star. In my findings none of those crew should have been assigned to this ship. The crew was to good to be handed a science vessel, I was digging deeper and all the promising members were assigned there by one particular Admiral Schuman. What is suspicious, is that Schuman it was thought that he was changeling infiltrator, however it was never proven he disappeared before any real investigation could take place. Temporal engineering tells me the temporal shielding is ready. If we ever encounter a temporal wave we will give it try. but this is just theory._

 "Computer, End Log" 

 "Admiral, The away teams are reporting back to the Remington", came the disembodied voice of Lt. Kramer.   
    
"Very well, inform all senior officers there will be a senior staff meeting in thirty minutes from know." 

 "Aye, Sir" and the channel closed being replaced with silence Admiral Clayton then made his way to the Observation lounge to await the arrival of his senior staff.   
    
    Thirty minutes later the senior staff assembled in the Observation lounge. where we have seated Cmd. McGregor, Lt.Cmd Kruchex, Lt. Burelle, Lt.Cmd. LaGrange, Lt. Kramer, and Admiral Clayton seated around a lounge table with built in display units at every seat and a holographic project hung suspended from the ceiling over the center of the table, currently it was displaying the wreckage of the Venture Star.   
.   
 "What have we found over there onboard the Venture Star?" asked the Admiral. 

 "We found the bridge logs detailing the attack that nearly destroyed her. She encountered three cloaked Jem'Hadar attack craft. The Venture Star repelled the attack. But, there was a cost. They lost there captain and first officer in the first minutes of the attack, they also lost the warp core, one nacelle and all long range communications, and the impulse drive was severely damaged." 

 "Who was mainly responsible for defeating those attack craft even thou that ship should be nothing more than space dust. in such an scenario." The Admiral asked. 

 "Acting Captain Lt.Cmd. Alex Carter, Sir, he was my uncle, after seeing someone in my family confront the Dominion like that. I believe the federation suffered there greatest loss when the Venture Star was lost with all hands." 

"Your quite write Commander, The majority of the officers aboard the Venture Star were some of starfleet's finest in the federation. For example Lt.Cmd. Alex Carter was one of the few and very rare cadets to satisfy the victory conditions of the karibashi maru. (1) rescue the crew of the freighter (2) return safely to federation space (3) prevent a war with the Romulan Empire. very impressive. it was waste for him to get his first assignment on a science vessel." 

 "Thankyou Admiral that means a lot to me." 

 "Red Alert - All hands to your battle stations!!" , the intercom sounded. The Admiral looked up from where he was seated and practically jumping through the door to the bridge. The rest of the senior staff was soon to follow.   
    
 "Report!!" , Demanded the Admiral. 

 "Temporal Shockwave approaching from coordinates  112.34 mark 10" 

 "Raise Temporal Shielding" 

 "Temporal Shielding enable and functioning at 100% efficiency." reported Lt. Kramer at tactical. 

 "those coordinates there from are last known position", commented a very bewildered Cmd. McGregor. 

 "Shockwave will impact in thirty seconds", reported tactical. 

 "On screen." the admiral asked, he wanted to see the shockwave coming. with amazement he looked upon the shockwave thinking, they really exist if that shielding works we will remember every detail. in front of there very eyes the remaining ships of there fleet of thirty five morphed into ships that were destroyed or way beyond repair, and certain ships disappearing completely. after the shockwave passed there were now forty starships. These starships immediately started to take evasive maneuvers to avoid a collision with the USS Remington. 

"Sir, the fleet is raising there shields and arming all weapons!" Lt. Kramer yelled not understanding there behavior, sensors were not reporting any enemy contacts. 

"Sir, the Judgment Day is hailing us!" announced the communications officer. 

 "That's impossible." a very surprised Cmd. McGregor blurted out. 

 "On screen," The Admiral asked, "I want to see this to." On the viewer we see a very war torn sovereign class starship before the visage of a very old captain Thomas Riker. 

 "This is captain Riker of the dreadnought USS Judgment Day Identify yourselves and prepare to be  boarded!" 

 "Who do you think you are Captain Riker," demanded Admiral Clayton. 

 "The Acting Fleet Admiral of the remnants of the 58th, may I ask who do you think you are?" Riker asked without any emotion. 

 "Fleet Admiral Clayton, Captain of the USS Remington, Head of Temporal Command, and Fleet commander of the 58th." 

 "That's Impossible!!, The Remington was destroyed ten days ago in a skirmish with the Dominion." 

 "How interesting, according to our logs the Judgment Day was destroyed ten days ago."   
 with a very confused look Captain Riker creases his brow, "That is interesting, if your correct in that your are what you say you are. Can you explain why is it that the Remington has some how been resurrected?" 

 "Five of our minutes ago, we detected a temporal shockwave. At that time we raised are temporal shielding and watched as the time line that we were aware of rewrite itself in front of our eyes, quite interesting really." paused thinking pondering something which would seem to be very important. "Captain you should beam over we need to finalize plans on project Nemesis. make a few changes. I think the Dominion has been manipulating the time continuum to defeat the Federation and bring there style of order to the alpha quadrant." 

 "One thing Admiral what is the command authorization code for an approved change in the time line?" 

 "Very good bluff captain. Since, Temporal Command just learned how to shield themselves from changes in there time line there hasn't been an authorization code for approved changes. however the code to reverse a change you are aware of after traveling back to the future is called Alpha/Omega. Reverse the course of the time line at all costs." 

 "Correct Admiral you pass, Beaming over in five minutes" 

 "See you then, meet us in the Observation lounge in ten" 

 "Judgment Day out", with that remark the channel was closed, the Admiral then did wave his hand towards the conferance room. His Senior staff followed him in. Ten minutes later Thomas Riker joined them in the conferance room. 

 "Admiral what is project Nemesis?" asked Cmd. McGregor. 

 "It's classified on a need to know basis, and commander right now, you need to now." 

 "Admiral what revisions were you referring too?" asked Cpt. Riker. 

 "what I was referring to was that the NX-Nemisis residing in construction pod 3 onboard the Remington be refit with additional counter measures and offensive capabilities. The temporal shielding will be added to the nemesis and chronometric compressed protomatrix cannons be added to the nemesis. further more with the neutronium compressor reactor donated by what remains of the Romulans. Temporal Science believe they can merge temporal shielding with the warp field generators to make it possible to exceed the warp ten limitation. The theory they want to try out is based on the fact when warp ten is reached it is believed to be infinite speed but, some think it is the critical velocity when the distinction of space from time gets closer and closer until they are essentially the same thing. there hoping to prevent the collapse of that temporal distinction between time and space. In theorizing this they believe it is possible to reach a warp factor of 17.4 and sustain it for 36 hours, and cruise at warp 16 indefinitely." 

 "When do we start with the modifications?" asked LaGrange very excited about the prospects of working with the new technology" 

 "hmm. LaGrange I don't remember giving permission to speak." 

 "Sorry sir," LaGrange fails at his poor attempt to look humbled. 

 "Before I was interrupted, The most important thing is that the construction DIEM , Device Independent Equipment Module, on the Remington is going to be equipped with enough personal and supplies to deploy a construction yard for the nemesis project here in the Aegean system. Fact we now know someone is tampering with our timeline. Fact Logical deduction it's probably the Dominion. I am issuing Temporal Order Alpha/Omega. The NX-Nemisis and the construction yard , disguised as a huge natural asteroid, will be sent back in time forty years with present day technology to help defeat the Dominion threat here in the alpha quadrant then take the war to the gamma quadrant. Where acting captain Alexander Carter of USS Venture Star will take command of the Nemesis. Commander McGregor I am aware of your blood link to Cpt. Carter. based on my own experiences with you as my first officer there is nobody else in this fleet who can be considered good enough to be his first officer. Lt.Cmd. Kruchex you will accompany the Nemesis as her con officer. This is important folks the Federation if you should fail is Lost as we know it. the rest of you are dismissed except for McGregor and Kruchex." The senior officers were out of there seats and walking with purpose and a new hope based on the fact that we just might win this war after all. 

 "Cmd. McGregor as of now you are the acting captain of the nemesis and Kruchex he is your acting first officer. In two days time the construction yard and the nemesis will go back in time to stardate 50699.0 where you will await the arrival of the Venture Star. There you will present Lt.Cmd Carter with his promotion and his new command." 

 "Thankyou Sir," Cmd. McGregor replied with a little more excitement than he anticipated. In two days, McGregor will actualy have family to turn to. His dreams and wishes for this time in his life were being granted him he will be with a member of his family. the only problem Cpt. Carter will be old enough to be his big brother being 4 years older. Cmd. McGregor is only 20 years old.   
    
Two Days Later an 

 Admiral Clayton is sitting in his command chair reviewing a pad or two and making few revisions. "Is the Nemesis ready for departure?" 

 "The engineering teams are returning to the Remington as we speak, she should be ready in 10 minutes," replied his con officer. 

 "What is the Status of the Nemesis?" 

 "Two hundred quantum torpedoes, one hundred proton torpedoes, five tri-colbyte devices,   
all systems nominal, and currently staffed with a skeleton crew of fifty crewers and two officers." 

 "Very well, Prepare to separate the construction DIEM in ten minutes," Admiral Clayton appears to be in deep thought when his comm officer interrupts his precarious mood. 

 "The Nemesis is requesting permission to disembark?" 

 "Permission granted." replied the Admiral. 

Onboard the bridge of the NX-Nemesis: 

 Cmd. McGregor is seated in the center chair, Kruchex is seated at the helm, and ensign Wildeman is manning communications and tactical. 

 "You heard the man, helm, set course away from the docking clamps at one quarter impulse." 

 "Course laid in," replied Lt. Cmd. Kruchex. 

 "release umbilicals" 

 "engineering reports, umbilicals away and main power is on-line." replied ensign Wildeman. 

 "Engage," ordered Cmd. McGregor Nemesis after spending 5 years attached to the Remington sailed away under her own power free from her mother's womb. McGregor was thinking about the design of this ship. The Nemesis was the first ship of her class. The shape was similiar to the akira class but, much bigger nine hundred meters in length, sixty five decks, maximum crew of five hundred crewers, one hundred fifty officers, and two hundred marines for ground assault or to crew the one man tactical star fighters which are currently in parts waiting to be assembled. The weapon systems consist of four Tri-focal phased compression cannons, two compressed chronometric neutron particle emitters(a.k.a. Borg cutting beams) and a state of the art point defense system consisting of seven strategically placed type XV phaser strips, twelve compressed protomatrix cannons, 6 evenly distributed tracker/poleron beam emitters. Then there is the standard Starfleet equipment modules. Her power sources consist of the fusion reactors for the impulse drive, Neutronium Compression Reactor, and twin matter/anti-matter reaction chambers. Her defensive systems are equally impressive 600 giga watt trans-dimensional shielding, Temporal exclusion fields, a chameleon field, and maneuvering ability that can almost put the now famous defiant to shame. The USS Nemesis is the product of 43 years of war with the Dominion, and a very strong desire to preserve the Federation's ideals and philosophy. 

The USS Remington detached her construction DIEM which was equipped with a chameleon cloak to make it look like an asteroid. The Nemesis then did lock it's tracker beam on the DIEM and trackered it into a towing configuration. The Remington and Judgment Day then activates a particle stream of chronometric particles opening a temporal vortex that extends backwards in time forty years. The Nemesis towing the construction DIEM enters the rift in space to be swallowed up in its captivating and twisting ribbons of raw energy. Only time will tell if there mission is successful. 

Auberon Nebula Stardate 500701.5 

_Captains log supplemental:_

> _We are fifteen days away from the Aegean system and we have been experiencing serious problems with our power systems. One of our deuterium tanks had ruptured before we could seal the tanks we had lost the majority of our fuel to keep the reactors running. until we reach the star system. I have requested that all unnecessary systems be completely turned off except for life support, the short range sensor array, and the drive system. end log..._

    
Acting captain. Alexander Carter was contemplating there situation. Out of the original crew of three hundred and fifty people three hundred people remained. "how our we going to get out of this one he thought." 

 "Captain to Lt.Cardigan", he bellowed. 

 "Cardigan here." 

 "I want you to build the most innovative transmitter you can come up with, pull all necessary parts from the systems we are not using. we will need a transmitter to send a auto-mated distress call." 

 "I already have a few ideas in mind. I should have something built in a couple days." 

 "Very well, make it so." the channel closed shortly after. as he thought to himself, "we need all the luck we can get here." he thought back to his family he left back on earth. "I love you, I always will." he then sat back in his chair allowing a tear or two to fall for the family he may never see again, alive that is. 

Aegean System 

In the depths of space, there is a flash of light near an asteroid field . The very fabric of the space space time continuum rips open with a dazzling light display and spews forth the Nemesis and the construction DIEM. The DIEM is towed by the Nemesis to within one hundred kilometers of the edge of the asteroid belt. The chameleon field is activated and to all sensor sweeps that could ever be done, the DIEM appears to be just one big rock. specialized shuttle pods start shooting out from the construction yard and gathering resources from the nearby asteroid field. In the construction pods, it appears that two space frames are being laid for two new Nemesis class ships.  USS Nemesis parks her self five hundred kilometers from the construction yard and engages there own chameleon field disguising themselves as a big rock as well. The waiting begins. 

Aegean System Stardate 500715.1 

_Captain's Log supplemental:_   
  

> _We have just entered the Aegean system, any hopes I might have had about finding a class M planet. Just went out the nearest airlock. Mr. Cardigan was finally able to get his innovation up and running and we are preparing a auto-mated distress call. in the mean time I have asked the crew to see what we can do about getting more resources together in hopes that we can make this forsaken ship a livable place. End Log..._

Alex Carter get's up from behind his desk in his ready room and works his way to bridge. Admiring the faces of the crew he has left and reassuring them that they will get through this. He finally walks over to his command chair. "My first command", sarcastically thought "A piece of junk, ironically enough the longevity of my life depends if this junk heap, can keep us alive long enough until help arrives." with a smirk he took his seat. 

 "Lt. Brackman, is the message beacon ready?" 

 "As ready has can be expected sir." she replied. 

 "Start transmitting, and let's all pray that there is a ship out there that can help us." he sighed. 

 On the bridge of the Nemesis Lt.Cmd Kruchex is seated in the center seat. The lights are dimmed indicating ships night and Kruchex is the only one on the bridge. On the communication's station a little light starts flashing. 

 "Distress call from the USS Venture Star has just been received." the feminine voice of the computer bellowed. 

 "Thankyou for that notification computer," replied Kruchex. 

 "Your welcome Lt.Cmd. Kruchex," the computer responded almost with a hint of embarrassment. 

 "Kruchex to Cmd. McGregor." with the channel openning the sounds of someone trying to wake up and suddenly a loud thud. 

 "McGregor here." 

 "Do you need medical assistance," asked the android. 

 "uhm, no not all I couldn't find my comm badge for second." 

 "I though you might want to know the Venture Star has just sent a distress call an auto-mated beacon." 

 "Thankyou commander sound general quarters, it is time to introduce the crew to there captain and her captain to his ship"   
A high pitched whistle sounded over every intercom in the ship and in every crewmen's quarters, "All hands report to your stations in ten minutes." this repeated several times until all fifty bodies onboard appeared to be moving towards there duty stations. A few minutes later Cmd. McGregor and ensign Wildeman took there positions on the bridge, with Kruchex at the Helm. 

 "lay in an intercept course at full impulse" 

 "course set, captain"  with a smile on his face Mr. McGregor gave the order "Engage!" The Nemesis had a date with history. 

 Onboard the Venture Star Lt. Brackman was lazily monitoring the short range sensors. 

 "Captain, I wouldn't normally say anything but an asteroid as just increased it's speed to .7 c and is on an intercept course fifteen thousand kilometers and closing." 

 "well we can't out run it," commented the helmsman. 

 "Open hailing frequencies," asked Alexander. 

 "Hailing channels are open, Sir" 

 "This is Captain Alexander Carter of Federation science vessel USS Venture Star, we are in need of assistance." 

 "Something is responding to our hail, Captain" exclaimed Lt. Brackman. 

 "On screen." 

Filtered and bit scratchy due to some components not exactly working just right. "This is acting captain Jason McGregor of the Federation Dreadnought USS Nemesis."   
    
"Captain, it would seem that you are in command of a big rock." grinned Alexander. 

 "My mother was right, you always had an auckward sense of humor"   
 Perplexed and a little confused Alexander asks, "who might your mother be?" 

 "Captain, in order to explain everything I think we should evacuate the crew of your ship to the Nemesis where they can get appropriate medical care." at this moment the chameleon field is disengaged and the sensors of the Venture Star begin beeping erratically. 

Lt. Brackman looks up from her board with surprise written all over her face, "Captain your not going to believe the power utilization curve on that ship. The only energy curve that comes even close to matching Nemesis is a Borg cube." 

 "Impressive, Captain we will evacuate to the Nemesis and I think we should have a talk, are transporters are off-line thou." 

 "Okay, don't worry we will begin an endiscrement transport beginning with the bridge crew in two minutes, Nemesis out". 

 "All hands prepare to be transported to the USS Nemesis," announced Alexander to the rest of the ship. If Alexander didn't no better he would have sworn there was a collective cheer to the fact that they would be of this death trap very soon. the tingling effect of a transporter began to crawl over his skin before he could finish his last thought. The next sight he saw was the bridge of the Nemesis. 

    Cmd. McGregor approaced Lt. Cmd. Carter motioned him to follow him into the captains ready room. He took the seat behind the desk, Lt.Cmd. Carter took the seat oppisite of the desk. McGregor reached into a joor and pulled out a data padd and two gold pips. Cmd. McGregor hands the data padd to Lt. Cmd. Carter, "read this padd it should explain the situation better than I could." 

Lt. Cmd. Carter took the padd and began to read: 

> _The year is 2416, We have been at war with the Dominion for 43 years. Starfleet Intelligance believes that what remains of the Federation will be under Dominion Rule in four years. It also has been brought to our attention that the Dominion have been using time travel to alter the outcome of pivitol points in the war so that it would come out in favor of the Dominion. Because of this revelation we outfitted the nemesis project with with the best offensive and defensive systems, and new ship board division of temporal science. The NX-Nemesis is the first Starfleet vessel to use temporal shielding. This new shielding has caused the advance of many new systems evening the battle ground between the Federation and the Dominion. I myself Admiral Clayton am now issueing Temporal Order number five:_

> _Alpha Omega_
> 
> _The Federations time line has been tampered with, by the Dominion. We don't know how severe the damage is and we don't know which events they have had a hand in. Project Nemesis with a construction yard are to be sent back in time to year 2376. The mission of the Nemesis Project is to assist in defeating the Dominion at all costs. Further more the Dominion must be stripped of there ability to travel through time. This may envolve traveling to the gamma quadrant and striping the founders of all there percieved authority. I have chosen the Aegean system for the location for the secret contruction yard for the Nemesis class dreadnaughts. Furthermore I am promoting Lt. Cmd. Alexander Carter to the rank of Captain with all rights and privilages thereof, and is in command of the USS Nemesis NX-999999._

> _Signed this fifteenth day of januray twenty four sixteen_
> 
> _ Admiral Clayton_   
 

 Captain Alexander Carter was bit surprised when he looked back up to Cmd. McGregor.   
    
"Captain, can you please stand up?" asked McGregor. Alex slowly stood up, McGregor stood as well and walked over to Cpt. Carter, "Computer!, recognize Cmd.McGregor, McGregor-delta-kappa-pie " 

 "Identity confirmed." 

 "Transfer all command codes to captain Alexander Carter." McGregor then removed the black pip from his uncles uniform and replaced it with two gold pips for a total of four pips on his collar. He then jestered towards the chair behind the desk, " That's your chair now, welcome aboard Captain.  My name is Jason McGregor and I will be serving as your first officer." 

"Pleased to meet you commander," Alex then walked over to behind the desk and lowered himself into his seat. His seat thought Alex. 

" This is not at all what I expected for a rescue", implored the captain.  



End file.
